Frente a Frente
by princesheart
Summary: Estan casados desde hace tanto tiempo, las inseguridades de Hinata y el orgullo de Sasuke les juegan en contra, tienen que decidir si quieren seguir adelante o simplemente dejarlo, Hinata a tomado una decisión. Frente a frente bajamos la mirada pues ya no queda nada de que hablar, nada. basado en la canción de Frente a Frente de Enrique Bunbury. SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1 SasukeI que poco queda

**Queda, que poco queda**

 **De nuestro amor**

 **Apenas queda nada**

 **Apenas mil palabras quedan**

Habían acudido al baile juntos, apenas y se habían hablado, su orgullo le impedía hablar con ella, tantos años juntos y ahora parecía que todo terminaba. La volteo a ver, ella lucia siempre tan impresionante, su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos color grises, sus sonrojos y sus tímidas sonrisas, tal vez el no debió de mentirle nunca, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para arreglar cualquier cosa, ella se escaba entre sus manos, era como querer detener la lluvia con sus manos, _imposible_ se dijo a sí mismo, lo sabía él no la merecía, pero tan solo por un momento creyó que sí, tan solo por un momento se dejó engañar por la idea de una familia feliz, nunca tuvo una familia realmente, por lo menos él no.

Ella tampoco la había tenido, un padre que la había vendió al mejor postor, una hermana que la menospreciaba, él único que estaba ahí para ella era su primo, ella estaba sola, negó con la cabeza, tenía amigos, Kurenai, Shino y Kiba, pero él no quería que se fuera, él era egoísta.

Era una estupidez, él jamás la había engañado, era incapaz de hacerlo, la amaba, nunca lo había dicho, apenas y si podía admitírselo a sí mismo, pero ella había crecido siendo insegura, siempre al margen de todo, tal vez esa idea la había consumido por completo, ni siquiera sabía cuándo esa idea había germinado en su cabeza.

-hey Sasuke- su rubio amigo llego a él- luce hermosa Hinata

-hmp- respondió él

-¿va enserio?

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto

-lo del divorcio

-no hemos hablado del tema- dijo con simpleza

-bueno entonces creo que ella lo está haciendo y no contigo

-¿de qué hablas?

-ella hablo con Gaara- le respondió su amigo- yo no se supone que sepa pero escuche por accidente

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto molesto

-hace un mes, dijo que tú le has sido infiel

-maldición- gruño él- ¿Cuándo planeaba decírmelo?

-¿lo hiciste?

-jodete- le dijo a Naruto

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué ella lo cree?

-Sakura- dijo simplemente- Hinata fue a verme a la oficina, Sakura había llegado antes y dejo la puerta abierta, ella me beso- era demasiada explicación pero alguien tenía que saberlo, él no era el malo en la historia, todos se pondrían de parte de ella lo sabía, aunque hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía que iban a existir lados, _divorcio_ repitió su mente.- luego le mando fotos a Hinata de cuando anduvimos en la universidad

-bueno- Naruto se quedó sin palabras algo raro en él- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿crees que ha querido escucharme?- se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado- no es todo

-¿Qué?

-su hermana le dijo del trato que hizo su padre- la cara de Naruto se ilumino con comprensión

-¿Por qué?

-es una maldita loca, yo que sé porque hace las cosas- le dijo él

-pero vinieron juntos- observo Naruto- tal vez existe una posibilidad- él negó con la cabeza

- **apenas queda nada** \- dijo él

-¿la amas?, si lo haces debes de luchar por ella- Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, él sabía que ella había estado enamorada de su amigo, tal vez aun lo amaba, tal vez ahora podría tener una oportunidad de ser feliz, negó con la cabeza- sino lo haces es mejor que la dejes ella merece ser feliz, lo sabes, ha sufrido demasiado.

Naruto se fue a platicar con los demás invitados, Hinata estaba en el centro de la pista bailando con un pelirrojo, lo conocía, era el amigo de Naruto, Sabuko No Gaara, Hinata lo había conocido brevemente mientras había estudiado la universidad, se había hecho amiga de Temari la hermana de Gaara, ellos la iban a respaldar, lo sabía.

Se quedó en la barra bebiendo, viendo como ella hablaba con la familia Sabuko No, Shino y Kiba se habían unido a ellos, se preguntó si realmente quería mantenerla a su lado, tal vez ella sería feliz con alguien más, sus ojos se toparon por un momento, se le veía triste, había llegado a conocerla con el tiempo, al principio había comenzado por interés lo sabía, pero no se arrepentía de lo que habían tenido, él no, tal vez ella sí.

Se regañó mentalmente desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se acobardaba por algo, pero esto era diferente, ella era diferente, siempre la vio como una frágil flor, la conocía desde la infancia, ella no se acordaba, pero sus madre habían sido amigas antes de que las dos fallecieran, ella era una niña tímida, pero ella le había dado su helado cuando él había tirado él suyo, él le había regalado una flor del parque en agradecimiento.

Después la vio crecer en la primaria y en la secundaria, siempre escondiéndose, todos la molestaban, él quería ayudarla, pero todo siempre había quedado en intenciones cuando se trataba de ella, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, así que hizo lo que solía hacer en aquel tiempo cuando no sabía qué hacer, ser cruel, le molestaba en sobremanera como era ella, siempre gentil con todos no importaba lo crueles que eran con ella, siempre con una sonrisa para todos, a pesar de que él sabía que había estado llorando, siempre tendiendo la mano a quien lo necesitaba aunque ella misma hubiese caído, le frustraba.

La universidad no había sido diferente para ella, pocos amigos, siempre la primera de la clase, entonces conoció al resto de la familia Hyuga y entendió gran parte de su vida.

Había perdido a su madre, su padre la había dejado al cuidado de su madrina Kurenai porque no la consideraba una digna heredera, había tenido problemas con su primo hasta que este cambio de pronto y comenzó a apoyarla, su hermana siempre deseosa de aprobación siempre la humillaba.

 _-¿Por qué la dejas que te haga esto?- le había preguntado un día al encontrarla llorando después de que Hanabi la había humillado._

 _-es mi hermana pequeña después de todo- le dijo ella alzando la vista- sé que no se ve bien pero estoy acostumbrada a perder, siempre he hecho lo que es mejor para ella, para que ella tenga una mejor vida de la que yo tuve_

 _-¿desde cuándo la dejas ganarte en todo?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida_

 _-yo no…- comenzó a tartamudear_

 _-recuerda que ya no eres un Hyuga sino una Uchiha, nosotros no permitimos que nos humillen- ella había asentido- la próxima vez no lo olvides_ - _claro que no hubo próxima vez, se aseguró de ello._

Suspiro con cansancio al darse cuenta de que ese era el primer baile de muchos ese mes, odiaba esas fechas, todos pretendiendo ser felices, ser buenas personas, fingiendo ser una familia.

Se sentó en la mesa asignada, a su lado Hinata tomo asiento. Volteo a verla, se preguntó si ella realmente quería el divorcio, si ya era una decisión definitiva o simplemente era una opción.

-¿estás bien?

-si gracias- le respondió ella. No sabía porque el cambio, ella había descubierto su falsa infidelidad más de medio año atrás, pero ahora tomaba esa decisión, no tenía sentido para él. _Las personas terminan amando su prisión y sus cadenas_ ella le había dicho una noche _más si jamás has conocido la libertad_. Él había estado molesto por una pelea que había tenido con Hiashi, ella había tratado de defender a su padre, claro como si no se esperara de ella otra cosa, él le había gritado que porque no se iba, en ese tiempo tenían un año de casados, ahora llevaban casi 6 años.

* * *

 **hola esta hostoria es una idea que me surgio de pronto espero que les guste y princialmente se las dedico a:**

 **16**

 **hime23**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H**

 **GERARDOUCHIJA**

 **quienes siempre han estado leyendo todas mis locuras, espero que les guste...**


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke II apenas queda nada

**Queda solo el silencio**

 **Que hace estallar**

 **La noche fría y larga**

 **La noche que no acaba**

 **Queda**

Habían vuelto a su casa esa noche, él no quería ir a más fiestas, pero era su obligación como cabeza de la familia Uchiha y dueño de toda la corporación Uchiha. El camino había sido el más pesado en toda su vida, apenas y podía escuchar la suave respiración de Hinata a su lado.

Ella se había encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, se quedó en la puerta, quería tocar, quería dormir a su lado, en cambio hizo lo más fácil, se fue a su habitación, lejos de ella.

-ahora solo **queda el silencio** _ **-**_ dijo en voz baja- y una noche **fría y larga**

A él jamás le había importado nadie más no hasta que ella se metió en su vida, tal vez Suigetsu tenía razón y tenía complejo de príncipe azul, ella era como una princesa, y creyó que moriría su esencia si seguía en la mansión Hyuga, pero tal vez ella se había comenzado a marchitar mucho tiempo atrás. Había sido un error llevarla a una mansión tan grande y solitaria, pero así había sido su vida, él no tenía más que ofrecer, jamás quiso ofrecer nada más a nadie, pero ahí estaba en medio de la noche pensando en que debería de hacer.

Deseo que su madre estuviera con vida, era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido, ella tendría la respuesta, no había pensado en ella hacía mucho tiempo, no pensaba en su familia, su padre, su madre y su hermano todos muertos, él había quedado solo también.

La mañana no había sido mejor, cuando se despertó Hinata había salido ya, ella había logrado crear su propia empresa, él estaba orgulloso de ella por eso. Aun así Hinata le había dejado el desayuno preparado. Le mando un mensaje recordándole que tenían que ir a la cena de gala de Temari y Shikamaru, ella le respondió que se podían ver ahí antes de entrar. _Claro no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo_ , se dijo. Pasó una mano por su rostro, estaba cansado, odiaba no tener el control de las cosas, no saber qué hacer, que decir o cómo actuar, odiaba sentirse impotente sobre algo. Ella no le estaba dando más opción, sabía que Hinata había tomado su decisión.

-Sasuke- saludo Suigetsu a su lado Juugo y Karin

-¿Qué?- gruño él

-nada, ten aquí están los presupuestos que pediste

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- pregunto Karin

-vamos zanahoria no te importa

-pues si me importa maldito tiburón- Sasuke comenzó a frotarse la sien, a ese ritmo tendría jaqueca.

-¿algo más?- pregunto él

-Sabuko No Gaara, ha llamado- dijo Karin- ha dicho que es importante que se reúnan

-agenda una cita- dijo él sin interés, podría postergarla, pero si ella había tomado una decisión no tenía caso.

-ya está hecho- dijo Karin- mañana a las 11:00 de la mañana aquí en la oficina.

Termino todo el trabajo y volvió a la mansión, siempre había estado solo ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?, se había acostumbrado a la luz que Hinata le daba todo el lugar, ponía flores en las mesas, todo olía a ella.

La primera vez que llego a casa se dio cuenta del cambio, no era solo una mansión, ahora era un hogar, había encontrado a Hinata en la cocina tarareando una canción, ella no lo había oído llegar, pero al verla ahí, hizo que recordara su infancia, momentos más felices.

Ella no era para nada como el resto, ella era silenciosa, comprensiva, pasiva era todo lo que él buscaba en una mujer, aunque la idea de matrimonio le había resultado extraña en un principio.

Ella había sido un trato ventajoso con las empresas Hyuga, su padre quería librarse de ella, no hubiese aceptado de no ser porque la conocía, al verla siempre veía a la niña que le había dado su helado, una tontería que jamás contaría a nadie, era un recuerdo que jamás había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Itachi cuando estaba con vida, era su tesoro más grande.

En su cuarto guardaba la foto que su madre les había tomado ese día, ella estaba sonriendo y sonrojada, él le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, recordó que le había prometido ser su príncipe.

Lanzo su teléfono enojado, tal vez él no tenía madera para ser príncipe, él no tenía la luz que siempre acompañaba a Naruto, ni su sonrisa, él no era Naruto. Tal vez él no podía ser un príncipe, tal vez su papel era más el del dragón.

 _-¿Cuándo dejaste de tartamudear?_

 _-cuando estaba en la preparatoria_

 _-¿Por qué?- ella se había sonrojado_

 _-yo, conocí a Naruto- dijo ella- siempre lo admire, él me ayudó mucho, incluso si él mismo no sabe cuanto_

 _-¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-cuando tenía seis años unos niños me estaban golpeando, solo porque yo era una Hyuga, Neji les había hecho algo y decidieron desquitarse conmigo- comenzó Hinata, él la había conocido cuando ellos tenía cuatro y no lo recordaba, eso lo había molestado- Naruto llego y me defendió, aunque no me conocía, él me salvo aquel día_

Era una estupidez estar celoso de un recuerdo que ella tenía de Naruto, pero sabía que Hinata había asociado la imagen de Naruto con la de un héroe, la de un príncipe, y él quería serlo, era lo que siempre quiso.

* * *

hola me alegro de saludarlos y este fue el segundo capitulo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, amo a esta pareja y no habia escrito más de ellos porque estaba poco inspirada, y estaba traumada con la pareja de JonxArya de juego de tronos, :D

 **Guest: ¿porque asco?**

 **16 gracias por tu comentario, espero y tratare de darme tiempo para escribir sobre esta pareja.**

 **Zumekqi muchas gracias por tu comentario... :)**

 **esther82 bueno aun faltan unos capítulos para que lo descubras, pero espero te guste el final... gracias por el comentario.**

 **GilCa hola, me alegra que te gustara, gracias yo tambien espero que me vaya bien, aunque creo que mi cerebro no funciona despues de vacaciones.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata queda poca ternura

**Solo quedan las ganas**

 **De llorar**

 **Al ver que nuestro amor**

 **Se aleja**

 **Frente a frente**

 **Bajamos la mirada**

Pues ya no queda nada

 **De qué hablar, nada**

La cena en la casa de Temari y Shikamaru, era semejante a un sueño, ella se había puesto un vestido color perla con adornos color oro, su peinado era sencillo, media coleta y lo demás caían en suaves caireles.

-¿no crees que el corset es demasiado?- le pregunto a Ino

-no, te verás hermosa Hinata- dijo Temari, su amiga le dio una máscara- ¿es una decisión tomada?

-no lo sé Temari- respondió ella- lo amo, pero no soporto todo esto, no puedo

-¿Qué cambio?

-yo lo hice- respondí- no puedo…- llevo sus manos a su vientre- tengo que ser fuerte, quiero que tenga una mejor vida, se merece más, y tal vez solo estoy arruinando la felicidad de Sasuke

-no conozco bien al Uchiha, pero no creo que se haya casado contigo solo porque si

-claro que no- dije casi gritando- lo hizo por él trato que firmo con mi padre, técnicamente me compro, y no quiero ser solo un adorno en una gran mansión

-Hinata- Temari susurro y me abrazo, yo lo hice devuelta- sabes que no estás sola

-lo sé- dijo entre sollozos- es solo que me siento así la mayor parte del tiempo, Kurenai se ofreció a hospedarme en su casa mientras consiga algo más definitivo

-aun así creo que Sasuke tiene derecho a saber- Temari me tendió un clínex- podrá ser un idiota pero no creo que se tome a la ligera todo este asunto

-¿para qué decirle?- pregunte sentándome de nuevo frente al espejo- a él nunca la ha interesado ser padre, él mismo me lo ha dicho

-las personas cambian Hinata- Temari comenzó a arreglarme el maquillaje de nuevo- tú lo has hecho, y sé que él no es el mismo de la universidad, se necesitaría ser ciego para no verlo

-las personas no cambian tanto- le dije, ella negó con la cabeza, pero aun así sonrió. Tal vez ella tenía razón, Sasuke merecía saber, pero tenía miedo.

Sasuke había sido bueno, jamás me había tratado mal, me había apoyado en lo de la empresa que había hecho. Lo amaba, había perdonado su infidelidad, y el hecho de que me comprara, pero ahora todo parecía demasiado, todo eso me superaba, y no podía enfrentarlo, ahora tenía que ser fuerte por otra persona, y no era lo mejor seguir en una relación toxica con Sasuke.

Él merecía ser feliz, y si era feliz con Sakura ella se haría a un lado. Él le había dado algo que nadie más había hecho, libertad, o un tipo de prisión distinta, una jaula de oro al final de cuentas sigue siendo una jaula.

-estoy sola- dijo frente al espejo, su familia jamás la apoyaría, tal vez hasta su padre la repudiara, sabía que podía contar con Neji y Ten-ten, pero no quería meterlos en problemas con su padre, Hanabi jamás metería las manos por ella, lo sabía.

Se acercó al balcón de la habitación, había luna llena y algunas nubes en el cielo, _todo sería distinto si madre estuviera con vida_ , cuando su madre estaba con vida ella había sido feliz, su padre también. La culpaba de la muerte de su madre lo sabía.

-esa hora- Temari le dijo atraves de la puerta, ella salió de la habitación, suspiro, tendría que buscar a Sasuke, no fue mucho trabajo, él era inconfundible, siempre tan elegante, con porte altanero, parecía un modelo, sonrió con tristeza.

-señorita- dijo Sasuke, se agacho y beso su mano, ella trato de sonreír en lugar de llorar- ¿me concede este baile?- ella asintió- Gaara quiere una reunión conmigo- dijo Sasuke, ella se tensó, no quería hablar de eso, no en una fiesta o tal vez nunca.

-a si- dijo ella

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- ella se quedó sin habla, había pensado en mil respuestas para esa pregunta, su infidelidad, sus mentiras, su engaño, todo eso sin embargo, se encontró a si misma sin habla- ¿eso es lo que queda?- pregunto Sasuke, parecía dolido, pero ella no sabría decir bien el motivo- maldición Hinata, di algo ¿es lo que quieres?

-es lo que se debe de hacer- dijo en un susurro

-¿solo eso queda?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke, sintió como Sasuke la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

- **solo quedan las ganas de llorar** \- le dijo ella, sintiendo sus ojos inundados por ellas. _**Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja**_ , pensó ella, pero él no la amaba, no lastimas a quien amas, ¿no?, pero ella si lo amaba, y sin embargo su amor no se iba, estaba ahí recordándole que había fallado de nuevo, que no era suficiente para Sasuke. _**Frente a frente bajamos la mirada**_ , ninguno de los dos podíamos sostenernos la mirada, era demasiado, el colocó su frente en la mía, sentía su aliento caliente, mi corazón había comenzado a latir demasiado fuerte.

-Hinata- susurro Sasuke, me negaba a llorar frente a él, me lo había prometido, me negaba a ser la niña débil que necesitaba alguien que la rescatara

- **ya no queda nada de qué hablar** \- le dije a Sasuke- **nada** \- susurre, me aleje de él en cuanto termino la canción. Camine lo más rápido que pude al jardín, estaba completamente iluminado, había una fuente en medio de él, y unas bancas a su alrededor, me quede sentada, hasta que escuche sus pasos, los conocía tan bien, lo conocía tan bien.

 **Queda poca ternura**

 **Y alguna vez**

 **Haciendo una locura**

 **Un beso y a la fuerza**

 **Queda**

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? Grito él perdiendo el control, pocas veces lo había visto así, jamás me había levantado la voz, tenía miedo, era una parte que no había visto de Sasuke- maldición Hinata, me puedes explicar de una maldita vez que diablos te pasa

-yo…- me quede en silencio

-claro muy adecuado, tal vez deba de ir por Naruto para que te haga hablar, parece que con él no tienes problemas- Sasuke se pasó las manos por su cabello- o tal vez con Gaara- grito- sabes me da igual con quien te revuelques, ya no me importa, quieres el divorcio bien, lo tendrás para que te puedas ir de zorra con quien quieras- sin pensarlo lo golpe en la mejilla, tenía la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. **Queda poca ternura** , pensó ella respondiendo mentalmente a la pregunta que Sasuke había hecho, la misma que ella se hacía

-no te atrevas- susurro ella, apretando los puños para darse valor- no te atrevas a insinuar que yo soy así- termino por decir. De pronto sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, _**un beso y a la fuerza**_ **,** ella trato de apartarlo, pero Sasuke era más fuerte que ella, la tomo por la cintura, ella dejo de luchar contra él. _Un beso con sabor a despedida_ se dijo, no había nada más, no quedaba más de ellos.

Él se alejó de ella, quedo sola en el jardín, se sentía una estúpida, él llega y la acusa de ser una cualquiera y luego la besa y se aleja. Ella no era un juguete, mucho menos su juguete _pero lo eres, pago por ti_ le recordó una parte de su mente, se sentó de nuevo en la banca, y suspiro, _las personas no cambian_ se repitió, era hermoso creer que ella había cambiado, que podía hacerlo, que podía ser fuerte, por su bebe, por ella misma, pero no lo era.

-¿estás bien?- Ino llego junto a ella- Hinata

-yo sí, estoy bien

-¿Por qué no te creo?- Ino se sentó a su lado- vi entrar a Sasuke parecía molesto

-¿crees que la ama?

-¿a Sakura?- Ino pareció considerarlo- Sakura y yo fuimos ami-enemigas por mucho tiempo, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él, creo que nunca lo supero, no realmente.

-¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

-ella se enamoró de él igual que todas nosotras, menos tu claro- Ino sonrió- en ese tiempo ella y yo éramos amigas, éramos unas niñas apenas, pero cuando Sasuke entro en escena ella se olvidó de todos, vivía por Sasuke, siempre siguiendo sus pasos- su amiga suspiro- Sasuke no siempre fue así, él era un niño feliz, siempre de la mano de Itachi o de su madre, por lo que se su padre era demasiado estricto

-como él mío- susurre, Ino asintió

-sí, Sasuke en alguna ocasión hizo algo por Sakura, ella jamás me dijo que, solo lo sé- Ino la volteo a ver- ella quedo convencida que eran algo así como almas gemelas, pero después de la muerte de su madre, y después de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke cambio, se volvió frío y distante con todos, comenzó a tratar mal a las personas, él único que se quedó a su lado fue Naruto, se entendían también Naruto había perdido a sus padres, y eso hizo que Sasuke lo aceptara supongo

-¿Cuándo dejo de ser así?

-hasta que te conoció- Ino dijo sonriendo- Sakura y él empezaron una relación en la universidad, pero apenas y si duro un año, en ese tiempo tú estabas de intercambio en Suna, las cosas salieron demasiado mal, Sasuke no podía quererla o no quería y Sakura insistía en que no lo necesitaba

-¿Por qué anduvo con ella entonces?

-Naruto se lo pidió, sabes que Naruto siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura

-si- dijo con tristeza- ¿entonces porque ella?

-Sakura es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tener a Sasuke- Ino parecía realmente triste por eso- no estoy segura de que haya algo entre ellos, ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

-nada- ella no había pedido explicación y Sasuke no había dicho nada sobre el tema, era como si jamás hubiese pasado.

-siempre has sido partidaria de las segundas oportunidades Hinata ¿Sasuke no la merece?

-ha sido demasiado Ino, nada podría ser igual

-pero podría ser mejor- Ino la tomo de la mano- sé que Sasuke puede ser un idiota, nosotros crecimos junto con él, crecí obsesionada con él, pero jamás he visto a Sasuke afectado por nada, sé que algo cambio

-gracias Ino.

Volvieron a la fiesta, Sasuke estaba junto a Suigetsu, pudo distinguir la cabellera rosada de Sakura acercarse a Sasuke, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, sabía que ella podría ir a cualquiera de los eventos, era amiga de todos ellos, incluso más que ella.

Sasuke se apartó de Suigetsu y salió del salón, Sakura lo siguió. No había duda, no tenía por qué seguirlos, _todo término_ se dijo. Ella siempre había querido encontrar a su príncipe azul. Pero cuando creció se dio cuenta de que no había tal cosa, que ella tenía que ser fuerte, nadie pelearía sus batallas por ella.

 **16** me alegra que te guste… me encanta leer tus comentarios gracias

 **GilCa** gracias yo también espero que me vaya bien… espero que este capítulo también te guste, saludos.

 **gecel87** espero que el final no te decepcione, aun estoy trabajando en él, espero y disfrutes el capítulo, gracias por el comentario… 3

 **Nozomi** me alegra tanto que te gustara el capítulo, es un poco difícil colocarlos en una esta situación, pero tratare de que se aprecien los dos puntos de vista, tampoco me gusta poner a Sakura como la mala pero en este caso fue necesario, lo lamento, aunque Hinata tampoco estará sola tendrá apoyo. Gracias por el comentario me alegra el día.


	4. Chapter 4 Hinata II queda poca ternura

**Queda un gesto amable**

 **Para no hacer**

 **La vida insoportable**

 **Y así ahogar las penas,**

 **Queda**

Sasuke volvió para la cena, se sentó a su lado, parecía tranquilo, detallo los rasgos de Sasuke, pensando en lo que había dicho Ino, Sasuke había cambiado eso lo sabía, Naruto también se lo había dicho, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ella, de eso estaba segura.

La plática en la mesa parecía algo interesante, pero apenas y podría decir de qué trataba, como todo en su vida últimamente. Sentía como si ella estuviera viendo su propia vida atraves de un cristal, no supo cuando dejo de tener control en su vida, ni cuando perdió el gusto por todo.

Tal vez jamás tuvo control sobre su vida, de hecho jamás lo había tenido, no hasta que estuvo con Sasuke, él le había brindado cierta libertad, toda la libertad que puedes tener en un matrimonio, siempre estaba vigilada, lo sabía, Sasuke le mandaba guardaespaldas, ella fingía que no se daba cuenta y él fingía que no sabía que ella se había dado cuenta, eran buenos en ello _fingir._

Sonrió, no todo en su matrimonio había sido malo, realmente ella estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no significaba que Sasuke estuviera enamorado de ella. Sasuke era la persona más reservada que ella conocía, apenas hablaba de su vida, de su familia. Pero en cierta forma se sentía agradecida, él había confiado en ella en más de una ocasión, le había contado de su madre y de su hermano Itachi, ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a su madre, la diferencia es que él los había perdido de manera definitiva por la muerte y ella los había perdido a su madre por la muerte y a su padre y hermana por razones que aún le eran desconocidas.

-Hinata- Gaara la llamo

-Gaara- ella se levantó de su asiento, detrás de Gaara estaba Matsuri, ella la abrazo

-es un gusto verte- dijo Matsuri- te ves increíble

-tú también- le dijo- Matsuri te presento a mi… a Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke se levantó y saludo a Matsuri- Sasuke ella es Matsuri, la prometida de Gaara

-mucho gusto- dijo Sasuke- Sabuko No

-Uchiha- Gaara saludo

-estoy ansioso por la reunión de mañana, estoy seguro de que será interesante- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-estoy seguro que será de su interés- dijo Gaara.

-bueno Hinata, te dejamos vamos a nuestros lugares, es solo que te vi y quería saludarte- dijo Matsuri apresurada, yo asentí, se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron.

Me pregunte si solamente era yo o todos podían sentir el aire pesado, Sasuke había estado de mal humor el resto de la noche, habíamos bailado una vez más antes de tener que irnos.

El viaje de regreso había sido el peor de toda su vida, Sasuke había insistido en que él quería conducir, iba a exceso de velocidad. Ella no le dijo nada, no había nada que decir. Estaciono el carro enfrente de la mansión, estaba completamente oscura.

Sasuke bajo primero ella se había quedado en su lugar, _me perderé de todo esto cuando me vaya_ , no era el dinero, la comodidad, era el hecho de tener un hogar, una familia, aunque fuera solo Sasuke y ella, pero ella no quería un hogar como el que ahora tenía, ella quería una familia feliz.

Una familia verdadera, que pudieran ser honestos, ella quería confiar en Sasuke, moría por hacerlo, pero una parte de ella se resistía y esa parte era más fuerte que ella misma. Siempre supo que ella no sería suficiente para Sasuke, ella no era hermosa, no de la forma en que Sakura lo era, ni tenía nada exótico como la pelirosa, ni su cuerpo, ni nada, ella era simplemente Hinata. Sasuke le había dicho en más de una ocasión que era hermosa pero solo lo decía por cortesía, no porque fuera real, no porque él lo creyera.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta, estaba esperando pacientemente, le ofreció la mano para bajar del automóvil y ella la tomo, Sasuke siempre había sido un caballero en la extensión de la palabra, _¿es eso suficiente?_ , negó con la cabeza, no era suficiente.

Ella quería amor, no solo cortesías, quería aventuras juntos, pero jamás se lo había dicho a Sasuke, que caso tenia. Lo de ellos era como un contrato, no había sentimientos de por medio.

-buenas noches- le dijo ella, Sasuke no había soltado su mano aún- Sasuke- susurro ella, él pareció reaccionar y la soltó

-hmp- se dio la vuelta y se fue- descansa- lo perdió de vista en medio de la oscuridad

Durante la noche apenas y había dormido, tenía que pensar si realmente quería eso, si era lo que necesitaba, pero no podía ver otra opción, no había una alternativa que pudiera sonar lógica.

Era un gran paso, y eso todo lo cambiaria, Gaara le había aconsejado pensarlo bien, aun no era tarde. En la mañana hizo exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, pero esta vez Sasuke estaba despierto, volteo a verla pero no le dijo nada.

Se levantó del comedor, pero antes de irse volteo a verla, llevaba puesto el anillo, siempre lo llevaba, pero le había sorprendido, estaba segura que a esas alturas Sasuke sabía que ella pediría el divorcio, bueno en la noche lo había confirmado, Sasuke era alguien inteligente y eso le gustaba de él.

-tengo reunión con Gaara- dijo Sasuke, ella asintió- nos vemos en la noche en la casa de tu primo Neji- dijo Sasuke- tu vestido lo traerán alrededor de las seis

-gracias- dijo ella, se mordió el labio para decir algo más pero cuando al fin reunió el valor, Sasuke ya se había ido, negó con la cabeza, no importaba, nada de lo que alguno de los dos dijera podría cambiar las cosas, no podían volver el tiempo atrás, ni reparar algo que jamás había existido.

* * *

 **hola perdon por la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo, pero he estado enferma estos días y hasta el día de hoy me he sentido solo un poco mejor, espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones.**

Miracle of the Moon me alegra tanto que te guste, supongo que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, aun no escribo el final del fic. Por cierto me encanta ese libro, aunque el final sea agridulce, ¿ya lo terminaste de leer? Pobre Jack y Acaciaería.

GilCa tambien quisiera que aprendiera a ser fuerte, aunque lo es, ella esta tomando esta decision por ella y por el bebe, ademas de que ella siempre ha tenido un buen corazón, lo unico malo es que ninguno de los dos es de hablar mucho.

16 si un nuevo integrante se aproxima, y fue el detonante para que Hinata tomara esa decisión, ella quiere lo mejor para el bebe, aunque ella si ama a sasuke y tambien sasuke a ella, el problema es que no saben como hablar con el otro.

aloh lo se, pero en si la cancion es un poco triste, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. muchas gracias por dejar tu review.

gracias a todos por sus amables palabras, los quiero. 3


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke, nuestro amor se aleja

**Solo quedan las ganas de llorar**

 **Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja**

 **Frente a frente**

 **Bajamos la mirada**

 **Pues ya no queda nada**

 **De qué hablar, nada**

Sasuke llego a la oficina sintiéndose increíblemente viejo y cansado, no tenía ganas de muchas cosas, claro que su aspecto era el que debería de tener un Uchiha aunque por dentro se sintiera hecho una mierda.

Era una tontería pensar que Hinata se retractaría, era un Hyuga, había sido educada como tal y lo había visto en sus ojos, esa resolución que pocas veces mostraba, aun no podía saber porque le afectaba tanto esa decisión, la amaba, claro que lo hacía, ella era la mujer más increíble que había conocido, en cierta forma le recordaba a su propia madre, con la diferencia de que Hinata era tímida y armoniosa, cada cosa que hacia lo hacía con delicadeza y amor.

-señor Uchiha- llamo Karin- el señor Sabuko No Gaara está aquí

-hazlo pasar- le respondió cortante, no debería de estar molesto con él, lo sabía, Naruto se lo había dicho _no mates al mensajero Sasuke, solo hace su trabajo_ , claro que solo hacia su trabajo, aun así una parte irracional de él solo quería romperle la cara.- buenos días- saludo lo más cortes que pudo

-buenos días señor Uchiha, supongo que ya sabe el motivo de mi visita

-claro que lo sé- dijo él con arrogancia- ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

-la señora Uchiha está solicitando el divorcio- comenzó Gaara- a pesar de haber incurrido en causales para el divorcio ella pide que sea de común acuerdo, por lo que está dispuesta a negociar, este es el plan de repartición que ella ofrece- tomo la hoja que Gaara le ofreció- puede consultarlo con su abogado, la señora Hinata está abierta a la negociación

-¿ha interpuesto ya la demanda?- pregunto

-está más interesada en llegar a un acuerdo y que el divorcio se lleve de manera discreta, las condiciones que ella pone están en el mismo escrito

-¿Por qué no utilizo las supuestas causales?- le pregunto a Gaara alzando una ceja

-no estoy autorizado para discutir estos temas- dijo Gaara- violaría el secreto profesional

-no esperaba respuesta- gruño él, aun así la quería.- ¿es todo?

-si- Gaara se puso de pie y él lo imito, se despidió del abogado.

Había quedado solo de nuevo en la oficina, había cancelado las demás citas, quería volver a su casa, pero sabía que si lo hacia Hinata no volvería, y él le había dejado una sorpresa, una tontería, solo el vestido, un collar, unas zapatillas, toco el bolsillo de su saco, el sobre se lo daría al terminar la noche.

No era un maldito como todos pensaban, si era egoísta, pero no podía permitirse ser un monstruo si Hinata no lo amaba y quería irse, la dejaría hacerlo, no iría tras ella, no por orgullo sino porque respetaría su decisión.

Había hecho muchas estupideces, y la había hecho sufrir, ella merecía ser feliz, y la dejaría libre si eso significaba que ella sería feliz. Negó con la cabeza, desde cuándo se había vuelto tan idiota, se parecía a Naruto.

El día había sido el más lento de toda su vida, como si le anunciara que todo había llegado a su fin, no había hablado con su abogado, ni siquiera había leído lo que ella pedía, había tomado una decisión, se lo daría todo, todo lo que ella quisiera sería de ella, si ella al marcharse se llevaba una parte de él, se llevaba su corazón.

 _-has pensado alguna vez ¿si dos almas rotas pueden repararse?_

 _-no- él había respondido sin dudar, pero lo había pensado demasiadas veces, se había preguntado si él sería suficiente para reparar lo que le habían hecho a ella durante toda su vida, si podría ser capaz de salvarla incluso si él estaba roto._

 _-¿pueden?- pregunto ella, ella siempre se veía tan frágil, pero sabía lo fuerte que podía ser_

 _-si_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

 _-lo único que no se puede reparar es aquello que no se intenta o cuando realmente no se quiere_

 _-¿a qué te refieres con lo último?- Hinata lo había volteado a ver_

 _-tsk- se quejó porque no quería dar más explicaciones- en ocasiones se acostumbran a estar rotos y no saben vivir de otra forma, temen el cambio, temen estar completos, o que no puedan ser reparados, pero fingen creer que lo intentan_

 _-oh- Hinata no había vuelto a preguntar nada._

Sonrió, extrañaría eso de ella, su inocencia, sus pláticas, su risa, sus sonrojos, todo de ella, siempre había estado tan cómodo a su alrededor, le había sido tan fácil acostumbrarse a ella, que por un momento pensó que no podía perderla, ese había sido un error, ella se había cansado de él, de esa vida.

-hey Sasuke- Naruto le grito, se había ido a cambiar a casa de su amigo el más molesto de todo el mundo- quita esa cara de amargado, harás que Hinata se vaya

-pues eso es lo que hará de todas formas

-oh- Naruto se acercó a él- ¿es definitivo?

-si

-¿harás algo?

-creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación

-bueno si pero tú no has hecho nada

-¿Qué si no quiero hacerlo?

-bromeas ¿cierto?

-no

-ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado

-no

-ella te ama Sasuke y estoy seguro que tú a ella

-ella no me ama- gruño- siempre ha estado enamorada de ti

-enamorada tal vez, ella misma me lo dijo- Naruto sonrió- creme ella te ama, la conozco, así como te conozco a ti teme- sonrió de medio lado- Sasuke debes de hacer algo antes de que te arrepientas

-dobe- gruño él

-lo digo enserio Sasuke- Naruto se había puesto serio- quiero que seas feliz Sasuke, lo mereces y por Dios que ella también lo merece, ambos lucían felices antes de lo de Sakura, debes de decirle lo que realmente ocurrió, así como lo que ocurrió con su padre.

-hmp- respondió él, Naruto sonrió

-te veo en la fiesta teme, tengo unas cosa que hacer antes y no quiero que se me olviden- él asintió, Naruto lo conocía mejor que nadie, siempre habían estado juntos y por primera vez desde que lo conoció sabía que Naruto tenía razón, si había una mínima posibilidad de ser feliz con Hinata la tomaría, él no era un cobarde, siempre había sido egoísta, y esta vez no tenía nada de malo serlo, que había de malo en querer ser feliz con la persona que amabas, nada no había nada de malo, él haría el intento y dejaría que ella eligiera, tampoco la retendría a la fuerza.

Bajo hacia la cochera, tomo su carro y se dirigió a la cena en casa de Neji Hyuga, era el único Hyuga que no parecía tan presuntuoso como el resto, _ella siempre ha sido diferente, la amo por ello, pero sé que no será feliz aquí_ Hiashi le había dicho, tal vez esa casa y esa familia era como un baile de máscaras, justo como el que organizaron Neji y Ten-ten, todos pretendían ser duros, correctos, estrictos. Al llegar se quedó unos minutos recordando lo que había pasado realmente con Hiashi Hyuga y él.

 _-Uchiha- Hiashi parecía sorprendido pero más que eso intrigado- ¿a qué se debe su visita?_

 _-negocios- dijo simplemente él, Hiashi le había hecho una señal con la cabeza para que tomara asiento_

 _-¿Qué clase de negocios?_

 _-primero y tengo entendido que mi padre y usted habían firmado un acuerdo, acuerdo que piensa romper sin decir motivos_

 _-sí, el acuerdo fue entre su padre y yo- Hiashi dijo_

 _-¿referente a qué?_

 _-es irrelevante ahora- le respondió- ¿Cuál es el otro asunto?_

 _-Hinata Hyuga- vio como él se había tensado a la mención del nombre de su primogénita- tengo entendido que ella es la heredera_

 _-lo es y no- Hiashi contesto, levante la ceja esperando que entendiera que continuara- los socios creen que ella no podrá con el manejo de la empresa, es por ello que desde temprana edad a quien se instruyó correctamente fue a Hanabi_

 _-¿Qué pasara con Hinata?_

 _-se casara en uno o dos años con el dueño de Violet corporation, de esa manera garantiza el cierre de un trato_

 _-¿estas vendiendo a tu hija?_

 _-yo no los accionistas- se defendió Hiashi- ¿Qué interés tienes en mi hija?_

 _-al parecer más que usted- respondió él- ninguno en particular, solamente curiosidad_

 _-Uchiha soy más viejo que tu- dijo Hiashi sonriendo- esto no es simple curiosidad, ¿te gusta?_

 _-no, solo no me explico como un padre permitiría que le hicieran eso a su hija_

 _-no lo entiendes- dijo Hiashi- soy duro con ella siempre lo he sido, ella es tan parecida a mi difunta esposa, ella siempre ha sido diferente, la amo por ello, pero sé que no será feliz aquí- Hiashi suspiro de pronto se veía como un padre realmente preocupado- cuando en la directiva se tomó esa decisión de destituirla del cargo yo me opuse, sin embargo no sirvió de nada por ello fue mandada con Kurenai, sabía que ella cuidaría de Hinata como nadie más lo haría_

 _-no tiene sentido- dijo Sasuke- tampoco me interesa- sin embargo le interesaba quería entender algo de la vida de la pelinegra._

 _-aun así tengo que contarte una parte para que entiendas el trato que te propondré- Hiashi continuo- esta decisión se tomó hace tiempo, la de casarla- explico- he intentado por otros medio que no se haga, pero el contrato que se firmara es beneficioso para la empresa, yo no podría vender la felicidad de ella, sobre todo por el daño que sé que le he hecho_

 _-parece muy dispuesto a venderla- me burle_

 _-no te atrevas a juzgarme- Hiashi alzo la voz- ella no es feliz aquí, lo sé, pero no existe ninguna otra compañía que pueda ofrecernos ese trato que nos interesa_

 _-salvo la mía- comenzó a entender_

 _-no soy idiota Sasuke- dijo Hiashi- sé que estas interesado en mi hija, y este trato no solo te beneficiaria a ti económicamente, sino también emocionalmente, Hinata es dulce y comprensiva, sé que llegarías a amarla, todos lo hacen con el tiempo, y ella podría amarte, siempre ha tenido buen corazón_

 _-sigues vendiéndola- le dijo él, pero era el segundo punto que quería tratar con él, la propuesta de matrimonio_

 _-entonces Sasuke ¿Cuál era la segunda cosa a distinguir?- maldijo él por lo bajo, sabía que trataba con un Hyuga eran inteligentes todos ellos, una bola de manipuladores_

 _-un matrimonio_

 _-visto que has manifestado que no te agrada Hinata, solo tengo a Hanabi_

 _-no- dijo de inmediato, Hiashi había ganado lo sabía, pero él también obtendría lo que quería más un socio comercial, no había nada malo en él_

 _-solo pediré algo- dijo Hiashi_

 _-debería de ser al revés- le respondió él_

 _-cuídala y hazla feliz- le dijo- y que no se entere del acuerdo, eso la lastimaría mucho_

 _-¿porque no se lo dice?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Que la quiere_

 _-porque es demasiado tarde para reparar cualquier cosa en nuestra relación- dijo Hiashi- la he lastimado muchísimo y me temo que sus inseguridades son culpa mía, creí que tratándola de la forma en que lo he hecho la haría fuerte_

 _-es fuerte- la defendió- solo que no ha sabido verlo_

 _-lo sé- él se había marchado aquel día con dos triunfos._ Y ahora defendería lo que más le importaba, Hinata.

Había bajado del coche y Sakura lo esperaba allí, siempre había sido una molestia pero ahora más que nunca, él jamás había estado enamorado de ella, jamás había sentido nada más que una amistad, pero Sakura había destruido hasta ese sentimiento.

-Sasuke- le llamo con ese falso tono de amor y dulzura- tenemos que hablar

-Sakura te he dicho que dejes de molestar

-pero Sasuke, es que porque no entiendes que te amo

-porque yo no te amo a ti, además estoy casado

-pero te podrías divorciar, además por lo que se es lo que estás haciendo, al fin la dejaras para que podamos estar juntos- ella se acercó más a él.

-no- le respondió y trato de apartarla agarrándola de los hombros, pero ella se acercaba más a él- no podría dejar jamás a Hinata menos por alguien como tu

-¿Por qué la quieres?

-porque ella es diferente- le dijo- siempre lo ha sido, además jamás te di ninguna esperanza y aquí estas, ten un poco de dignidad Sakura

-yo te amo Sasuke

-y no me importa- le dijo- podrías morir mañana o ahora mismo y no sentiría absolutamente nada

-mientes

-no tendría porque- le dijo él, pero Sakura entre sollozos fingidos y lágrimas vacías lo beso, se aferró a él de tal manera que no podía quitársela de encima, por un segundo creyó que tenía encima una boa en lugar de a Sakura, pero luego recordó la fuerza monstruosa que siempre había tenido, él la detestaba por todo, y no quería tenerla cerca.

-te amo Sasuke- le susurro ella, cuando él pudo quitársela solo vio el carro de Hinata apresurándose hacia la salida, la empujo sin tener el menor cuidado y subió a su carro, tenía que alcanzarla y explicarle todo, tenía que detenerla, comenzó a llamar por el móvil, todas sus llamadas eran desviadas al correo de voz.

 _Hinata no es lo que crees solo para el carro y lo hablaremos_

 _Por favor Hinata tenemos que hablar, estás haciendo una locura_

 _Maldita sea Hinata para ese estúpido coche para que podamos hablar_

 _Hinata yo te a… deja que te explique las cosas, no hay nada entre Sakura y yo, todo lo que viste es un mal entendido.- suspiro fuertemente las palabras no querían salir- yo te amo_

Lo había dicho al fin, al fin se lo había dicho, estaba feliz por ella y preocupado quería decírselo de frente, había comenzado a chispear y la carretera estaba resbaladiza, trato de sobre pasar a un carro, luego a otro y otro, hasta que no se dio cuenta de que del otro lado iba un camión demasiado grande para que pudiera esquivarlo, aun así trato de hacerlo, pero como resultado solo obtuvo que se salió del camino y su carro comenzó a rodar por un barranco, no era demasiado profundo pero la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, se golpeó la cabeza con el vidrio, las bolsas de aire hicieron poco para protegerlo. Marco por última vez a Hinata, ella no respondió.

 _Hinata lo siento- dijo por el auricular apenas y tenía fuerza para hacerlo su vista se estaba nublando sentía en su boca el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, y las gotas que escurrían de su frente- te amo, perdóname_ \- perdió el conocimiento, y no supo nada más que el innegable hecho de que tal vez ya no la volvería a ver, su vida dependía de un hilo ahora.

 **Hola bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar review, gracias también por sus buenos deseos, anda mucho mejor, aunque aún tengo que tomar medicamentos, espero les guste este capitulo y aun trabajo en el final, casi esta completo, pero hay algo que aun no me convence, espero el fin de semana pueda terminarlo. 3**

 **Guest.-** a mí también me encanta la canción, sé que es triste, aunque cuando andaba con mi ex ambos coincidimos en que sería una linda canción para bailar de vals, es un tanto nostálgica, Hinata aun esta dudosa y cree que es la mejor decisión, ella lo hace por él bebe, y Sasuke es un poco orgulloso y no es muy bueno con las palabras, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji.-** Gracias por el comentario, me gustan mucho tus historias 3 y enserio no tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegro leer tu review.

 **Miracle of the Moon.-** también es de mis libros favoritos, me encanto todo, aunque creo que me dolio que no terminaran juntos más aún porque ella lo seguía queriendo y él a ella, además que Jack creía enserio lo de su corazón, lo único malo es que no le dijo la verdad cuando despertó, rompió el corazón, de hecho creo que me llego muchisimo el libro porque cuando lo leí recién había terminado con mi en ese entonces novio, de hecho es un gran honor que mi fic te recuerde a "la mecánica del corazón", es lo malo supongo porque Hinata creció siendo insegura y Sasuke no sabiendo expresar lo que sentía, creo que su relación es un poco complicada, lamento haber destrozado tus esperanzas no era mi intención, y gracias por tu preocupación ya ando mejor, torpe gastritis, no me volveré a saltar comidas. Espero que te guste el capítulo, me encantan tus comentarios. 3

 **16.-** gracias por comentar y ya ando mucho mejor, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **GilCa.-** muchas gracias por dejar el comentario, me alegra tanto que te guste el fic, es difícil decidir el final del fic pero hare lo mejor que pueda para no decepcionar a nadie, exacto Hinata es fuerte cuando debe de serlo, creo que ella lo hace porque va a ser madre y quiere lo mejor para su hijo, y bueno ella creció con un padre que aparentemente la desprecia y la cree débil, ella no quiere eso para su bebe. Ya ando mejor, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.

 **Esther82.-** creo que por la personalidad de cada uno les es difícil comunicarse, en el caso de Sasuke aceptar las cosas, y en el caso de Hinata teme decepcionar a las personas siempre, hace muchas cosas pensando en la felicidad de los demás antes incluso que en la suya, pero la decisión la tomó por el bebe, y ella piensa que Sasuke sería feliz con Sakura, aunque como vimos en este capítulo, Sasuke la ama a ella, solo no sabe expresarlo, creo que lo que tiene es más que nada miedo, después de todo Sasuke creció sin una familia realmente, y dado la situación en la que se queda este capítulo cambiaran las cosas. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y espero te agrade este capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6 Hinata III Frente a Frente

**Solo quedan las ganas de llorar**

 **Al ver que nuestro amor se aleja**

Se estaba comportando como una idiota lo sabía pero no podía permitirse que él la viera llorar, le dolía, pero ¿no era lo que ella quería?, negó con la cabeza, no podría querer ver al hombre que amaba con otra.

Detuvo el carro y tomo el celular, todas eran llamadas de Sasuke y de Neji que la había visto irse, suspiro, tenía que volver y enfrentar a Sasuke, era una Hyuga y ahora una Uchiha, ninguno de los dos huía, se quedaban y peleaban, y eso haría ella, siempre deseo ser más fuerte, pero en cada oportunidad de demostrar su valentía ella salía huyendo. Esta vez sería diferente.

Comenzó a escuchar los mensajes, _te amo_ , Sasuke le había dicho que la amaba, pero sentía su corazón pesado y no sabía el motivo, se sentía como el día en que su madre falleció, se temió lo peor cuando escucho el último mensaje, la voz de Sasuke era demasiado débil, pudo ver la ambulancia y el equipo de rescate ir en dirección donde había logrado perder a Sasuke de vista.

-por favor no, por favor no- rogo ella- no ahora

Llego al lugar, había ambulancias, equipo de rescate, policías, un carro se había salido de la carretera, _por favor no, Dios por favor_ , rogo esperando que la escucharan, pero sabía que no iba a ser así, eso ya había pasado. Se acercó y vio el carro de Sasuke volcado, negó con la cabeza

-no puede estar aquí

-es mi esposo- dijo ella- ¿está bien?- temía la respuesta

-si- el paramédico le dijo- está perdiendo mucha sangre y si no se logra sacar de ahí en los siguientes minutos será muy tarde

-¿Qué paso?- apenas logro articular, llevo una mano a su vientre y otra a su corazón.

-conducía a exceso de velocidad y perdió el control del carro

-¿alguien más resulto herido?- ella luchaba contra las lágrimas que pretendían ahogarla, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero a ella no le importaba.

-nadie más

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposo?

-Sasuke Uchiha- recuerda como el paramédico comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre Sasuke, si tenía más familia, tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento, todo y ella había contestado todo automáticamente.

Al fin lo habían podido sacar, lo llevaban en una camilla hasta la ambulancia, ella quiso subir pero le negaron el acceso, diciéndole que estaba muy delicado y que necesitaban estabilizarlo en el transcurso al hospital, ella los siguió en su carro, llamo a Naruto, Neji y Suigetsu que eran amigos de ellos.

Había sido todo culpa suya, si ella le hubiera dado tiempo para explicar en lugar de salir corriendo él no estaría ahí, _acepta las consecuencias de tus actos_ su padre siempre se lo repetía, llamo a su padre para que estuviera enterado aunque no creía que le importara realmente. Se estaciono y corrió en dirección de donde había visto que llevaron a Sasuke.

-no puede entrar

-es mi esposo- dijo ella llorando- tengo que verlo

-tiene que llenar este formulario- dijo la recepcionista- está en emergencias, tardaran unas horas- ella asintió y lleno los formularios, se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, no podía perderlo, no quería que él se muriera, daría cualquier cosa por verlo bien.

-Hinata- Naruto fue el primero en llegar- ¿Qué te han dicho?

-nada- lloro- solo que esta en emergencias, tienen cerca de una hora ahí, nadie me dice nada y yo no sé qué hacer

-todo estará bien, el teme es fuerte- le dijo Naruto y la abrazo, ella siguió llorando, pero no había nada más que hacer. Ella no podía hacer nada más que esperar y eso la estaba matando.

-es mi culpa- dijo cuándo Neji llego- yo no pensé que me seguiría, y no creí que esto pasaría

-Hinata- susurro Neji abrazándola- no es tu culpa, fue un accidente

-que paso por mi culpa- sollozo- yo lo amo Neji, no puedo perderlo, no sé qué hare sin él

-creí que te estabas…

-yo…- no pudo responder lo estaba haciendo, pero ahora sabía que no podía vivir sin él, además él la amaba, si quería explicarle las cosas era porque había algo mal, era una ilusa, lo sabía pero si había una ligera esperanza para ellos- no quiero que muera

-no lo hará- dijo su primo, Ten-ten también la tenía abrazada, cuando el doctor salió

-Sasuke Uchiha

-yo- ella se acercó y Naruto detrás de ella- soy su esposa ¿está bien?

-está estable, pero a un débil, se fracturo dos costillas una casi perfora el pulmón- explico el doctor- tiene una inflamación en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo donde su cabeza golpeo con el vidrio, además de cortes en el brazo, estómago y cabeza todos han sido suturados pero perdió demasiada sangre

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-no- dijo el doctor- está muy delicado es mejor esperar un par de horas, después podrá pasar a verlo

-Hinata puedes ir a descansar- le dijo Neji- podría hacerle daño al bebe

-no yo no…- fue interrumpida por Naruto

-¿al bebe?- Naruto había escuchado y Suigetsu junto con Karin se habían colocado detrás de él

-ella está embarazada- explico su primo

-el teme será padre

-si- respondió ella en un susurro

-no se lo has dicho ¿cierto? ¿Por qué?- reacciono Suigetsu, Naruto asintió preguntándose lo mismo.

-yo no creí que le fuera a importar, nos estamos divorciando

-Hinata felicidades- le dijo Naruto- pero debes decírselo- Naruto se puso serio- Sasuke siempre ha querido una familia, tiene derecho a saberlo

-lo sé- dijo ella apenada, había sido egoísta de su parte querer huir, negó con la cabeza no era momento de pensar en ello, no ahora.

Cuando la dejaron pasar a verlo, sintió su corazón hecho trizas, Sasuke estaba conectado a demasiados aparatos, la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado, le tomo la mano, estaba fría y él lucia extremadamente pálido, en su rostro podía ver algunos moretones.

-por favor Sasuke- le rogo- por favor, seremos padres, te necesito yo también te amo, por favor, sabía que probablemente no la escucharía- lo siento tanto- le dijo ella- por favor, lucha por tu vida.

 **Frente a frente**

 **Bajamos la mirada**

 **Pues ya no queda nada**

 **De qué hablar, nada**

Se preguntó si sería la última vez que estaría a su lado, negó con la cabeza, aun llevaba puesto el vestido y todo lo que él le había regalado, tenía que vivir, Sasuke tenía que vivir, ella tenía que decirle que lo amaba y que esperaban un hijo.

Se negaba a creer que ese era el final, Sasuke era fuerte, sabía que lucharía, sabía que podía lograrlo, él no se rendía jamás sin intentar algo, tenía que vivir. Era tan joven, no podía morir, no podía dejarla sola, no ahora- lo siento Sasuke- sollozo aferrada a su mano, se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación, le quedaban unos minutos- daría lo que fuera por volver- dijo ella- es una estupidez lo sé y si estuvieras bien te burlarías de eso y yo también lo haría, por favor Sasuke, lucha por vivir- tomo el saco que Sasuke llevaba puesto se lo habían entregado una hora antes, en la bolsa del saco había un sobre, no quería invadir la privacidad de Sasuke pero su curiosidad pudo más, _una foto_ se dijo, en el reverso estaba escrita la fecha en la que la que se tomó la foto, eran ellos dos de niños, sonrió con nostalgia, no recordaba ese día, no recordaba haberlo conocido, reconoció la letra debajo de la fecha, _siempre quise ser tu príncipe, pero jamás he sido siquiera un caballero, quise rescatarte y no lo logre, tal vez para ti solo fue un momento, pero desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente, y me prometí que te cuidaría y te haría feliz, la vida nos ha jugado en contra, no hemos sabido repararnos, tal vez estamos más rotos de lo que creíamos y ahora un nosotros es imposible._

Sostuvo la foto durante un momento viendo a los dos niños que ahí estaban, ella sonreía sonrojada y él le besaba la mejilla, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

 **No queda nada**

 **No queda nada**

El monitor que indicaba los latidos del corazón de Sasuke había ido descendiendo, se asustó, pronto las enfermeras estuvieron ahí, la obligaron a salir de la habitación, el corazón de Sasuke estaba fallando, estaba muriendo.

-no- trato de gritar pero apenas y le salió un hilo de voz, Naruto y Neji se acercaron a ella y se la llevaron a la sala de espera, la sentaron, ella solo podía ver la puerta, el doctor tenía que salir y decir que no había sido nada, que ahora estaba bien, pero los segundos se habían vuelto horas, y no pasaba nada, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido igual que el pitido de la máquina.

-todo está bien- dijo el doctor, su padre llego, no le dijo nada solo se quedó parado lejos de ella, pero ella necesitaba un padre, necesitaba un abrazo, se acercó y por primera vez desde que tenía cinco años su padre la abrazo.

-no puede morir- le dijo ella- vamos a tener un hijo, no puede morir

-Hinata- su padre dijo, no había dicho nada, solo su nombre y aun así supo que él la entendía, él sabía lo que ella pasaba- lo hará

-yo lo amo, y no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo, no puedo hacer nada- sollozo contra su padre- no sé qué hacer

-no puedes estar así Hinata- dijo su padre- ¿ya se checo para ver lo del bebe?- su padre pregunto a Neji

-se ha negado a hacerlo- respondió su primo, su padre llamo a una enfermera y se la llevaron, la dormirían, lo sabía, ella se dejó guiar como una muñeca, una muñeca rota.

La doctora la checo con mucho cuidado, le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, pero que debía de dormir un poco, le dio una habitación y le dio unos calmantes, se recostó en la cama y perdió el conocimiento aun llorando.

Sintió la mano de alguien cogiendo la de ella, y entre sueños deseo que fuera su madre, le rogo a su madre que Sasuke pudiera sobrevivir la noche, que Sasuke viviera, y que ellos tuvieran su final feliz, pero lo más importante que cuidara a Sasuke y a su hijo.

Solo les quedaba eso, la nada, la oscuridad, **De nuestro amor, apenas mil palabras,** palabras no dichas, que se habían quedado guardadas por años, temerosas de salir, y ahora que lo habían hecho no servía de nada. Se despertó en medio en la madrugada su padre estaba ahí, siempre quiso que él estuviera orgulloso de ella, que la mirara con amor, pero eso había sido tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su padre

-bien gracias- no sabía cómo hablar con él, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Si al final de todo él siempre se había distanciado de ella.

-eres igual a tu madre- dijo de pronto su padre- la última vez que la vi estaba en una cama de hospital- su padre agacho la mirada algo extraño en él- se lo que sientes, yo estuve en esa silla esperando noticias, esperando que ella mejorara, pero cada día se veía más débil, Hanabi apenas la recuerda era una bebe cuando ella murió

-la extraño mucho- dijo ella- todo cambio después

-Hinata quiero que entiendas que todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por ti, en ocasiones he sido demasiado duro e inflexible, creí que era lo mejor para ti, me equivoque- admitió su padre estrechando su mano- yo también la extraño. Sasuke se pondrá mejor

-quiero creer eso- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos- no sé qué hare si muere

-seguir adelante- dijo su padre- y sé que lo harías mejor de lo que yo lo hice

-no fue tu culpa- dijo ella- fue difícil para ti lo de madre, lo entiendo

-Hinata- su padre soltó un suspiro cansado- perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, perdóname por todo

-no hay nada que perdonar- le respondió y trato de sonreír- somos familia, siempre lo seremos

Los días siguientes no había mejorado Sasuke, estaba estable pero aun no despertaba, ella estaba ahí día y noche siempre que la doctora se lo dejara, tenía que descansar, pero procuraba no separarse de la cama, no quería que Sasuke despertara y que ella no estuviera, sus amigos y familiares se había turnado para ir, nunca estaba sola.

Hasta que de pronto una mañana lo sintió Sasuke apretó su mano eso la había despertado, él abrió los ojos para toparse con los ónix de él.

-Hinata, estas aquí

-Sasuke- ella sollozo- ¿Cómo te sientes?- apenas pudo formular con los ojos con lagrimas

-con dolor- dijo Sasuke con voz ronca- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-una semana y media- le dijo ella- ¿Qué te duele?

-todo- Sasuke negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué paso?

-tuviste un accidente en el coche- dijo ella, Sasuke no le soltó la mano y ella le acaricio el rostro- Sasuke lo siento tanto

-no fue tu culpa- dijo Sasuke

-es bueno verlo despierto señor Uchiha- dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto- le haremos unos exámenes rutinarios- Sasuke asintió

-yo- ella intervino- esperare afuera

-Hinata tenemos que hablar- dijo Sasuke, parecía una orden pero en su tono había un deje de suplica

-lo sé- ella le dijo y le sonrió- me alegra que despertaras- unas enfermeras entraron en el cuarto y ella salió, suspiro cansada, de pronto sintió miedo, tenía miedo de admitir lo que sentía por él, miedo de que aunque él le había dicho que la amaba no fuera verdad, pero había tomado una decisión, él tenía derecho a saber que serían padres, tenía derecho a opinar sobre el futuro de su relación, tal vez terminarían o tal vez seguirían.

-Hinata- Naruto saludo, ella sonrió al ver al rubio- sé que no debes tomar café por el embarazo, bueno eso me dijo Ino, así que te traje un jugo y Sasuke alguna vez me dijo que te gustaban las cosas dulces

-¿enserio?

-sé que Sasuke puede ser un cabezota e idiota la mayor parte del tiempo- comenzó Naruto sentándose a su lado- pero él te quiere Hinata, confía en pocas personas y siempre mantiene una distancia, creo que sabes que él no siempre fue así, pero después de que su madre y hermano fallecieron él quedo solo, éramos unos niños cuando eso paso, no sabíamos cómo manejar la perdida de nuestros padres, Sasuke me apoyo cuando mis padres fallecieron, es una buena persona, solo que se perdió entre tanto dolor, su padre se alejó también

-lo sé- dijo ella, recordaba su conversación con Ino y con Temari

-¿lo amas?

-si

-¿Por qué quieres el divorcio?

-yo…- tartamudeo- creo que él será más feliz sin mí, puede ser feliz con Sakura y yo no quería ser un estorbo- Naruto sonrió con tristeza

-Sasuke jamás ha estado enamorado de ella, crecimos juntos- dijo él- creí un tiempo lo mismo que tú, yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, creí que si Sasuke le daba una oportunidad se enamoraría de ella, pero no fue así

-¿Por qué?

-el Teme cree que soy demasiado distraído- dijo él- pero sé que le gustabas desde entonces, lo vi amenazar a muchos de los que te molestaban cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, lo vi observándote más de una vez, siempre tan cuidadoso de que nadie más lo viera, pero yo era su mejor amigo, sabía que le importabas- suspiro- Sakura jamás tuvo una oportunidad

Ella tomo la mano de Naruto, sabía que el rubio aún estaba enamorado de la pelirosa, podía verlo, esperaba que algún día encontrara un amor real, alguien que lo amara, porque Naruto la había ayudado, porque lo merecía por estar cuando Sasuke lo necesitaba.

-gracias Naruto- dijo ella, él sonrió

-sabes quiero ser el padrino- dijo Naruto y ella asintió.

-señora Uchiha puede pasar a verlo

-¿quieres pasar?- le pregunto a Naruto, él negó

-necesitan hablar

Ella entro de nuevo a la habitación de Sasuke, en cuanto entro él la miro fijamente, ninguno de los dos decía nada, se quedaron así por varios minutos.

-lo que viste es un mal entendido- comenzó Sasuke- Sakura me beso, es una excusa tonta pero es cierto, también aquella vez en mi oficina, yo no siento nada por ella jamás lo he hecho, no podría.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-has encontrado la foto en mi saco- dijo Sasuke, ella asintió- ¿recuerdas ese día?

-no

-claro- sonrió irónico- teníamos cuatro años en ese tiempo, un año y medio después falleció tu madre- dijo él- nuestras madres eran amigas y solían llevarnos al parque juntos, ese día había peleado con Itachi, mi padre se había enojado conmigo y mi madre decidió que sería bueno que jugara con alguien de mi edad, me había comprado un helado pero se me cayó, me había sentado bajo un árbol decepcionado de mí mismo- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- después llegaste tú y me diste tu helado, te había sentado a mi lado sin decir nada

-¿Qué paso después?

-te regale una flor que había encontrado en el parque, fue la última vez que te vi, poco después nacio tu hermana y el estado de salud de tu madre no era muy bueno, el día del funeral de tu madre mi familia estuvo presente, te prometí ser tu príncipe ese día en el parque, cuando me acerque a ti en el funeral no me reconociste, pero yo mantendría mi promesa

-Naruto dijo que tú me cuidabas- dijo ella, él sonrió

-trataba de hacerlo- dijo él- sabía que estabas enamorada de Naruto y yo me mantuve siempre en las sombras

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto confundida- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Por qué comprarme?

-no te compre Hinata, el consejo quería casarte con un viejo de Violet Hill, tu padre se había opuesto pero la decisión se había tomado mucho antes, él trato de mantenerte a salvo siempre. Yo había ido a hablar con tu padre después de la muerte del mío, habían firmado un contrato sobre unos negocios, pero había una condición que no se especificaba claramente- Sasuke le tomo la mano- mi segundo propósito había sido el pedir tu mano- ella se había sorprendido por esa declaración

-pero…- trato de formular pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-fue un trato ventajoso- dijo Sasuke- mejore la oferta de Violet Hill, Hiashi me pidió que no te dijera que no había sido un compromiso por negocios, nadie debería de saber

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-no te puedo perder- dijo Sasuke- pensé en firmar los papeles del divorcio sin preguntar nada más, darte todo lo que pedías sin ver el acuerdo que habías mandado, pero soy un Uchiha y no podía perder, no sin pelear, preguntaste porque tu- continuo Sasuke- te observe mientras tu observabas a Naruto- dijo sonriendo con amargura- eres especial Hinata, dulce, fuerte, amable, pero no eras feliz- ella bajo la mirada y puso su mano en su barbilla e hizo que alzara la mirada- me pregunte miles de veces ¿Por qué eras así?, ¿Cómo podías ser así después de todo lo que habías pasado?, fue curiosidad y una promesa de un niño de cuatro años, no sabría decir cuando fue que eso se convirtió en amor, solo sé que me enamore de ti.- ella sonrió

-Sasuke- ella comenzó- no soy una buena persona, yo me iba a ir- admitió- no quería ser un estorbo para ti, quería que fueras feliz, y creí que yo solo te estorbaba, pero sobre todo no quería que nuestro hijo tuviera la infancia que yo tuve, no quería que te quedaras conmigo por un bebe y que al vernos nos despreciaras porque había arruinado tu vida- sollozo ella- quería un mejor futuro del que yo tuve para él- Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-¿estas embarazada?- ella asintió- ¿no me lo ibas a decir?

-lo siento- le dije

-¿Por qué pensaste que no te quería?

-por lo de Sakura- dijo ella- tu no me dijiste nada y yo tampoco pregunte, no podría culparte si la querías a ella, es hermosa e inteligente, y yo no soy nada de eso

-Hinata- Sasuke susurro- eres hermosa, inteligente y amable, jamás podría despreciarte- él sonrió y llevo una mano a su vientre- ¿Cuánto?

-tres meses- dijo ella

-siempre quise una familia- dijo Sasuke- Hinata es la mejor noticia que me has dado, es lo mejor que me haya pasado- ella sonrió y se mordió el labio

-Sasuke te amo- le dijo ella, se había prometido ser fuerte y lo haría, Sasuke había sido honesto con ella, y ella lo sería con él- no quiero estar sin ti, te amo

-también te amo- dijo Sasuke- te prometí ser tu príncipe- dijo él- y salvarte de todo, pero tú has sido quien me ha salvado

Ella sonrió y lo abrazo, tal vez Sasuke no era el príncipe que ella había soñado, no era el caballero de brillante armadura y ojos azules, él era diferente a todo lo que había imaginado, pero lo amaba, amaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su forma de ser, y él la amaba a ella, la había rescatado sin que ella supiera, había estado protegiéndola en las sombras.

 _-algún día encontraras a tu príncipe- le había dicho su madre antes de su muerte- era una niña dulce y amable, debes de ser valiente, cuando yo no este, debes de cuidar a tu hermana y a tu padre, debes de ser fuerte cariño_

 _-¿A dónde iras? ¿Puedo ir contigo?_

 _-algún día- dijo ella- pero aun te queda mucho por vivir amor, te enamoraras de alguien que será fantástico y serás muy feliz_

 _-¿Cómo en los cuentos?_

 _-como en los cuentos- dijo su madre- recuerda que los príncipes no son siempre como en los cuentos, a veces ni siquiera sabrás que lo son, mantén los ojos abiertos y también tu corazón, no te rindas aunque las cosas parezcan difíciles, recuerda que siempre estaré junto a ti aunque no me puedas ver_.

Unos días después habían salido del hospital, habían vuelto a su casa, su hogar, porque eso sería a partir de ese día, era una promesa silenciosa que se habían hecho, después de todo lo que habían pasado, podrían tener al fin un hogar, ser finalmente una familia.

-no más secretos- dijo ella al entrar

-no más- confirmo Sasuke- no más bajar la mirada- le dijo él

-lucharemos lado a lado, siempre juntos

-siempre- dijo Sasuke tocándole el vientre- juntos

La beso, un beso con sabor a promesas y amor, uno distinto al resto porque era la confirmación y la conclusión de sus sueños, _¿dos almas rotas se pueden reparar?_ Había preguntado ella, _si_ , Sasuke tenía razón, o tal vez sus almas no estaban rotas solo no se habían encontrado aún, y por eso estaban incompletas.

Ahora sabían lo que sentían y cada uno se prometió luchar por su amor, esta vez no se darían por vencidos, esta vez lucharían pero lo harían juntos, como debió de ser siempre.

Porque el amor era lo único que quedaba de ellos, pero era lo único que necesitaban, solo no se habían dado cuenta de lo valioso que era hasta casi perderlo porque pocas personas encuentran al amor de su vida, y ellos lo habían hecho lo sabían y lo protegerían, porque la vida no da terceras oportunidades y ellos habían tenido la fortuna de tener una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para disfrutar de la vida y de su amor.

Tal vez Sasuke era su príncipe después de todo, la había salvado incluso de ella misma, aunque ella no fuera una princesa. Tendría una familia propia y sería perfecta porque sería de ellos.

 **Avis.-** muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado, y bueno este es el último capítulo del fic, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras y sobre todo tus buenos deseos, ya ando mejor, aunque aún no puedo comer muchas cosas. Lamento que lo del divorcio te haya hecho sufrir pero era una que Hinata sentía que tenía que tomar, sobre todo por su hijo y por ella misma, incluso por la felicidades de Sasuke, pero al final las cosas dieron un giro y espero haya sido de tu agrado. .

 **Guest.-** lamento que no te haya gustado o no sé bien a que se refería tu comentario.

 **Miracle of the Moon.-** es genial tener un libro en común, gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen súper feliz siempre, y bueno la canción tuvo mucho que ver me encanta es de mis favoritas, pero hace algún tiempo cuando andaba con mi ahora ex novio, solíamos decir que sería nuestro vals de bodas y así, de hecho si me había pedido matrimonio, pero cuando entre en la universidad todo cambio muchísimo y terminamos por diversas razones una de ellas era que me engañaba, ok, creo que sobre explique algo, pero básicamente de ahí saque la inspiración para hacer este fic. Espero te guste el final, batalle un poco para escribirlo porque no sabía exactamente como terminarlo, pero quede conforme con el resultado, nuevamente muchas gracias.

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji.-** muchas gracias, me fascina que te agrade el fic. Al contrario el honor es todo mío, siempre me han gustado tus historias y tus fic han sido una gran inspiración, fueron de los primeros que leí y que me hicieron amar a esta pareja. Creo que el drama se me da bien, pero la canción me ayudó mucho en el desarrollo del fic, bueno este es el final y espero que te guste. Ya se me rompiste el corazón cuando mataste a Hinata y más porque tenía un hijo, en ese fic te juro que quería matar a Sasuke. Yo también mate a Hinata en el otro fic que hice, se siente súper cruel, pero creo que era necesario.

 **Laura . So16.-** si ya se pobre Hinata, pero era súper necesario para que ella también se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Sasuke, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por tus palabras durante todo el desarrollo del fic, me han hecho súper feliz. Espero el final del fic haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus palabras y apoyo.

 **Momoko1516.-** perdón, espero que el capítulo final sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar un comentario.

 **GilCa.-** Hiashi hizo lo que se esperaba de él, como creo que todos en ese clan siempre, pero no quiere decir que no quiera a Hinata aun así, en este capítulo trate de dar un mejor punto de vista de Hiashi, no solo lo que Sasuke percibió en esa platica, pero también creo que no justifica lo que hizo, espero que el final sea de tu agrado e igualmente que te vaya bien en todo.

 **Finalmente gracias a todos los que han leído el fic, colocado en sus favoritos y dejado review, me han hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, y bueno feliz día del estudiante a todos los que lo son, un fuerte abrazo, espero leernos en otros fics. Si tiene sugerencias para alguno son bienvenidas.**

 **p.d debería de estar estudiando para mi examen, exposición, y hacer el expediente para la clase de civil, pero preferí hacer el capítulo.** **muchas gracias a todos y un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
